


【SK】融化你的情话 + 彩蛋

by Le_destin_Su



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_destin_Su/pseuds/Le_destin_Su
Summary: 梗原：林清玄《煮雪》设定：据说住在北极的人因为天寒地冻，一开口说话就结成冰雪，对方听不见，只好回家慢慢地烤来听。Lofter:2015/05/17
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi





	【SK】融化你的情话 + 彩蛋

一.

这是在北极考查的第三个月，也是呆在这片白色荒原上的最后一周。

二宫独自窝在小小的帐篷里，用打火机烤着从手机听筒处落下的冰渣。来换班的考察队员的声音徐徐地飘了出来，断断续续地不大清晰，好像是说因为海面浮冰太多，得推迟一个星期到达。

二宫没烧完剩下那一小截冰渣。天寒地冻的，能带来任何一丝温暖的燃料都太过宝贵了。他本身也不是太爱说话的人，更何况三个月都挨了过来，推迟个一周又算什么。

在这里什么都好，只是有些孤单罢了。

二.

临近傍晚的时候，帐篷突然被拉开了。

冷风一下子灌了进来，把二宫吓了一跳。还没来得急起身去看，一个黑黑的圆脸便从缝隙里探了进来。

＂......＂他说完，捻起嘴边飘散的冰柱，小心翼翼地递给二宫。见对方只是满脸猜忌地盯着自己，只好傻笑着缩回手，尴尬地从怀里掏出根火柴点着，主动烤给二宫听。

＂我叫大野智，是来北极专程钓鱼的。中午帐篷被吹跑了，可以借住一下吗？＂

大野智边烤边笑得谄媚。末了见对方还是无动于衷的样子，赶紧又烤了一条冰柱＂作为回报，我可以钓鱼给你吃，我知道你每天伙食...＂大野智突然清醒过来，陡然灭了火。发现对方伙食单调是他每天偷窥的成果，如果被对方发现自己是跟踪狂一般的存在，今晚恐怕真的要冻死在冰雪上了。

二宫并没有注意到对方的异样。说实话，帐篷门还大开着，弄得他满耳朵只剩下呼呼的北风声。隐约听见对方一脸祈求地让自己留宿，便满不在乎的点点头，只希望对方进来后便可以拉紧帐篷保留些暖气。

可是圆脸竟然还站在门口，一脸难以置信地烤着不断从嘴边掉落的冰渣。＂真的吗？真的吗...＂

二宫扑过去抢走了他剩下的半包火柴，顺便拉上了帐篷。

三.

和这大叔同住也有整整三天了。二宫并没有觉得不满。对方也同样不是爱多话的人，多数时候只是静静地蹲在冰洞旁钓鱼，或者缩在帐篷一角，细心地帮二宫补齐北极动植物的图鉴。

何况每晚再也不用去啃难以下咽的压缩饼干了，新鲜的海鱼一抓一大把。

而且，不再孤身一人，自己的冰渣终于有了烤的意义。

两个人对坐着烤鱼，隐隐的火光带着热气扑上面颊。二宫拿着碗筷望着对面专心烤鱼的男人发呆。三天前只能看着星空排解寂寞的自己，怎么都不会想到在北极单调的生活里，会出现这样一个男人。他就像是神派来拯救自己一般，愣是像一股春风，解冻了自己冰封了一辈子的心。

＂......＂大野智递来一条烤得金黄的海鱼，顺便将从嘴里掉出的冰渣扔进火里。

＂慢点吃，别烫着了。＂温暖的话语从温暖的火里飘散出来。二宫忍不住红了耳根，慌忙地抬起头，却撞进了对方带笑的眸子里。

好似在那眸子里，可以望见整片北极的星空。

四.

推迟到来的船终于安全抵达了。二宫站在帐篷外看着队员们忙前忙后，反倒生出些忧愁来。

一晃眼竟然到要离开的时候了。

考察队队长走过来，亲切地和他握手。身边一些新队员好奇地互相烤着话语凝成的冰雪，完全不懂得珍惜这些燃料。

＂返程的事情已经安排妥当了。明早便可以出发了。＂

二宫道了谢，转身回到了自己的帐篷里。大野智今天难得地没有钓鱼。他见二宫回来，小心翼翼地递来一根冰柱。

二宫沉默着，冰柱在手心里慢慢融化。大野智低沉的声音一缕缕飘出掌心。

＂留下来陪我，好吗？＂

二宫不敢去看角落里那人的眼睛。害怕只是回头看一眼，便决定将剩下的生命全留给这片土地。

一夜无眠。二宫背朝着门口躺着，眯着眼偷偷看着大野智的背影。那人微驼着背，不知道在忙些什么。

二宫有点想哭，可是还是逼着自己睡着了。

第二天二宫很早就起床了。队员们整齐地站在船边等着自己，其中夹杂着一个黑黑的圆脸——只用昨天一个晚上，这家伙就用香喷喷的烤鱼把全队都收服了。

他迫切地靠近自己，往自己怀里塞了满满的一个麻布袋子。布袋里凉凉的，二宫还想嘲笑他这时候还记着自己的冻鱼，却被急促的船鸣声打断了。

二宫只得仓促地登上船。白色的烟从烟囱里徐徐燃起，雾化了二宫的视线。

二宫死死地盯着岸边的人影，直到他们全消失殆尽。他长长地吐出一口气，这才想起大野智留给他的布袋，好奇地打开来看。

是一整袋冰柱。

阳光落在这层层叠叠的冰柱上，反射着灿烂的光。

二宫的眼泪一下子滴落下来，他忍不住挑出一根冰柱，紧紧握在手心。

熟悉的低沉的声音缓缓飘了出来，温柔的声线仿佛在轻轻舔舐着自己的掌心。

＂等我回来。＂

二宫坐在甲板上，一次又一次地用体温融化这些裹满爱意的冰柱。大野智的声线久久地缠绕着二宫，低声讲述着他们共同的回忆。二宫不确定临走的那天夜晚，大野智是否自言自语地讲光了他这一辈子该说的情话。不过现在，即使自己还呆在一整片雪白的原野里，却仍然仿佛沐浴着大西洋温暖湿润的海风。

寒冷和黑夜还很长，足够二宫听完一整个麻布袋子的情话。

End.

彩蛋（接正文）

二宫虽然带着那一麻布袋子的情话远去，但肯定没想到其实自己也给大野智留下了点心意。

那还是挤在帐篷里共同抵挡寒冷的第五天。帐篷被大野智的鱼竿戳出了一个洞，发现小洞的二宫咬牙切齿地恨不得将这个呆头呆脑的罪魁祸首丢出去。当然这也只是口头上说说而已。解不了气的二宫对着大野智一顿乱骂，然后将嘴边掉下的冰渣全甩在他的头上。

大野智哪敢躲，只得缩着脖子在那儿叫饶。

晚上，风变得更加刺骨了。简陋补好的洞口根本抵不住这样强烈的寒风，撕啦啦地被扯动着。帐篷内的气温一下降了好几度。二宫缩在背风的一侧，睡袋上还压着好几件羽绒大衣，但仍然冻得直哆嗦。

大野智看在眼里，心疼极了。想了想还是像虫子一般裹着睡袋蠕动到了二宫旁边。

＂......＂大野智急切地开闭着嘴唇。

二宫根本不想理他，想转个身继续睡，结果被大野智伸出的手大力地扒了回来。

大野智的另一只手紧紧地握着从嘴角掉落的那根冰柱。似乎害怕融化得慢了就会让二宫失去耐心，于是将手伸进了自己温暖的睡袋里。

睡袋里幽幽飘出了声音，＂我和小和一起睡就不冷了！＂

二宫头一次听大野智以小和来称呼自己，心里猛然像是被浇灌了一桶蜜一般。尽管手上扭扭捏捏地推开越凑越近的大野智，但脸蛋还是诚实地染上了红色。

大野智没顾那么多。他现在满脑子都是＂小和他冻着了就是因为我的破鱼竿＂之类的想法。就这么想想，大野智的心尖就一抽一抽地疼起来。于是他便不再犹豫，一个缩身就钻进了对方的睡袋里。

二宫着实被吓了一跳。对方的双手从背后环绕着自己，温暖的前胸紧紧地贴着他的后背。寒意瞬间被驱赶而散，二宫甚至能感受到强健的心跳从背后以下又一下击打着，自己的心跳好似也随之而加速了。

孤寂的夜里，年轻的肉||体相拥着，就难免会擦枪走火。二宫虽然仍沉浸在甜蜜里，但是也敏感地察觉到身后有个家伙的变化。

＂你！＂

可惜冰渣还没吐完呢，就消散在大野智火热的唇齿间。

那晚上，二宫头一次感受这绝顶的快乐和幸福。迎合着风声，二宫甚至感觉自己就像帐篷外飘散的雪花，被掩盖在整个穹宇和雪原之下。

情到深处时，二宫忍不住拉长声音尖叫起来。嘴角边哗啦啦掉下一串串长长的冰柱，可是谁也没空注意到它们。

大野智伏在二宫耳边细语。冰渣碎碎地掉落在二宫耳畔，有些痒。耳廓的温度一下子融化了冰渣，飘散出的情话让二宫连带着心也痒了起来。

再次贴紧的唇送入的小雪籽有着玫瑰酒的香甜。飘散而出的声音已分不清究竟是谁的告白。

＂爱你。＂

二宫睡着后，大野智小心翼翼地将二宫落下的冰柱收集起来藏好。

不过也的确有了作用。二宫走后，大野智靠着烤这一串串冰柱，愣是挨过了每一个孤独的夜晚。

End.


End file.
